Allow me to help you
by Shundiies
Summary: 'But if I had you. That would be the only thing I'd ever need' She's a nerd. I'm a Jerk. She's kind. I'm a dick. She's able to change people... and I just ignore the offer of changing... -x SasuHina x- updated ! x
1. p r o l o g u e

**weeee! another story!!**

**why?**

**1**. I have a HUGE writer's block...

**2**. I can't keep my mind from making up new damn stories!

**3. **I want to make a sad one...

**4. **I was bored

and

**5. **I wanted to post SOMETHING up!! xD

If you're waiting for my other stories to be updated, please bear with me a little longer! xD PLEASE!!

**P.S: Sasuke and Sakura NEVER EVER kissed !! ( refer to 'promise breaker' chapter 12... (i think)... to know the story about that ) my cousins knew that I hated that couple and lied to me... and because everyone else says so ! xD S A N K . Y O U ! **

s u m m a r y : "_She's a nerd. I'm a Jerk. She's kind. I'm a dick. She's able to change people... and I just ignore the offer of changing..." "He's pulling back, I can't understand why he's holding back... if he wants to be with her..."_

**_s a s u h i n a_**... xD... i love this couple!! xD

* * *

**p r o l o g u e ::**

_6:30am..._

It was a Monday morning...

The second week of second year in Senior High at Hokage Highschool... Lame!

It was just the same... but worse. More of those fangirls are onto me... and it's frigg'n annoying! -sigh- I better get up...

Me?

Uchiha Sasuke...

Age?

sixteen years old and I hate it! I'd better have a shower and get out of the house... It's not like my brother even sees me around, anyway.

_7:40am..._

I had finally finished my breakfast. I got out from my seat and walked to the cloakroom and grabbed my black hoodie and ran to my room and grabbed my bag. I doubled checked my clothing and sighed. Too tidy for me. So! I untucked my white school shirt and rolled up my sleeves, popping my collar, changing my black, school shoes to my black converses. I smirked and unbottoned two bottons at the top and turned away to the front door.

"Oi, Sasuke" I turned, slightly angry to hear that voice in the morning. "What" I hissed. Itachi, my older brother smirked, leaning against the kitchen door-frame. "Don't forget... You've got that councillors appointment after school..." he reminded. I rolled my eyes and headed out the door. I heard Itachi sigh, slamming the kitchendoor shut. I smirked and made my way down the cement stairs.

I got to the bus around 8:07am... Just in time too. I seemed to have made it before the bus. The first time actually. I sighed, walking towards the bus stop and leaning against the brick wall.

_"Love... Love is not selfish... It is not boastful..."_

I blinked and looked to the left and saw a girl with her nose stuck in a book... a strange book...

I arched an eyebrow. She blinked and looked up to meet my gaze. She had pale lavender eyes that were creepy. Her thick lashes framed them well and the only thing that concealed them were those black rimmed squared glasses. She looked away and closed the book. "I-I'm sorry" she apologised.

Wait... That chick's familiar...

"Why are you apologising?" I asked, glaring at her. She bit her lip and looked away. "F-for reading a-aloud... I-I didn't want t-to disturb you" she explained. Good enough reason. I rolled my eyes and looked away, trying to keep my patients... only to have my mind wonder...

My family...

"U-um... U-Uchiha-san"

I looked up, snapping out from my trance and looked at her suspiciously. "How did you know my name?" I asked. I wrinkled my nose and waited for her to answer. She stepped back a bit and saddened. "I-I'm i-in your class" she replied. I snorted and looked at her, wanting to know what she wanted. "What!?" I growled. Hinata shook. "Th-the... u-um... th-the bus is here" she told. I arched an eyebrow and turned to look over my shoulder to meet an opened bus door. I walked towards the bus, not bothering to thank that girl who I have no idea what her name was, and sat in the back in a seat to myself. I sighed.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" I turned and saw a red haired girl wave at me. I sighed and gave her a nod. She blushed and turned away. I looked out the window.

"E-Excuse m-me... c-could I sit here?" that soft voice again... I looked over the seat in front of me and saw that she was asking that dude, Chouji Akimichi if she could sit beside him... but someone pushed their way into that seat.

"Hey, Chouji! Where's Shikamaru?" a blonde chick asked, high-fiving the chubby boy. Chouji had completely forgotten about the girl... She turned away and looked around shyly. I sighed and decided to let her handle this on her own. So, I looked out the window.

"E-excuse me... c-could I-I sit here?" I arched and eyebrow. I turned to meet her gaze. She looked sad, as much as I cared. I sighed and moved my bag and dropped it onto the floor. She gave a small, weak smile and sat down. "Th-thank you" she thanked. Eyes glared at her. It wasn't like she was doing anything wrong... I hope.

"Haha! Teme! I didn't see you come in!! I didn't know you had a high voice!" a blonde kid with whiskered marks on each cheek grinned. I twitched. "Go away, dobe" I demanded. Obviously, he makes me angry 24/7... why? Because this person is my bestfriend since kindergarten... woohoo... ( sarcastically cheering )

The blonde boy blinked and looked at the petite girl next to me. He grinned and looked back towards me. I arched an eyebrow. "What" I hissed. Naruto giggled. "Whoa Sasuke... I didn't know you were into those kind of types" he teased. I twitched. The girl hung her head. Naruto laughed. "Jump off a cliff, Naruto" I demanded. Naruto giggled. "Whoa! Don't get defensive with me, Teme" he backed away, sitting dowm appropriately in his seat. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

Only to see one thing that interests me...

**Hinata...**

I couldn't believe that Naruto would say that... I really wish that he would see me for who I am...

I guess I just can't be with him, because he's only thinking about being popular... I guess.

Similar to him...

I cornered my eyes towards Uchiha-san. I saw that he was looking outside, intensly. I wonder why?

I looked around to see if anyone was looking. I turned back to where Sasuke was looking and I blinked...

I see...

* * *

**a / n :: oooh!! The prologue is up!! I hoped you like the little 'suspense-ish' thing... if it gave you any suspense-build up. ANYWHO!! This is going to be a filler for my previous fanfic, Promise Breaker, because I'm actually really stuck on the date chapter. Please bare with me... Sorry if I don't end up creating another chapter to it. **

**OH!! Also; I have a lap top, so I now can do _my_ writing almost everyday!! . xD . I hoped you all liked it!! xD This is going to be set in mostly Sasuke's POV, but Hinata's POV willcome in occassionlally . xD . I'll probably out up the next chapter in two hours, so REVIEW!! xD . OKAAY ! I know this isn't a story worth readong to the one's who want a good plot line... please forgive me, and don't flame me!!**

OH~!! I don't mind you giving your opinions! xD I like it when people tell me my mistakes in my stories!! I won't take it as a flame if you say it's just your opinion. xD

T H A N K . Y O U !!

**_missS K I L L S . XX_**


	2. o n e

**o n e ::**

S a s u k e ::

"Teme! Wait up" I turned, and 'lookie-here' the Dobe is calling me. Fun, fun...

"What is it, Naruto?" I sighed. He jogged on a spot and grinned stupidly. He raised and dropped his blonde eyebrows. I was waiting for him to tell me what it was he wanted to tell me. I sighed and dug my hands into my pockets. He kept giving me that goofy look, that made me want to smack it off. "What the hell do you want!?" I growled. He jumped back and arched an eyebrow. "Geez! Calm down, teme" he sighed. I rolled my eyes. "If you wanted to muck around, go piss someone else off" I hissed, turning away from him and headed towards my form room. The dobe looked at me and blinked.

"W-wait, Teme!" he called, running towards me. I sighed and turned. "What?" I asked, waiting patiently for his reply. He pointed over his shoulder and grinned that foxy looking grin. I arched an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder... to see that one thing that interested me the most.

"I don't care" I huffed, turning away. Naruto was guttered. "No! You have to, before it's too late!" he growled. I rolled my eyes and walked away. "I don't care anymore, dobe" I walked faster. Naruto pouted and stomped his foot. "This is your only chance! You have to!!" he growled. I ignored him and kept walking.

"TEME!!"

__________________________xXx

"Hyuuga Neji"

"Hai"

"Sabaku Kankuro"

"Hai"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"... Yo"

"A proper greeting would be best, Uchiha-kun" Kurenai, a lady with cherry red eyes and black wavy hair asked. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed. "Hai, Kurenai-sensei" I greeted. She smiled and continued on with the roll.

I hated this time of day. It was too early in the morning to be putting up with Naruto's constant whining. Also too early to be putting up with the annoying fangirls. I actually thought that last years first year gathering was worse. I'd say that next year would be worse.

"Oi, Sasuke. Did you bring your text book from last week that was supposed to be due in today? I hope you have. I don't think Orochimaru-sensei is an ordinary teacher" Kiba, that dog looking kid with red marks on his cheeks, reminded. I shrugged. "He'd get the bash if he did anything stupid" I assured. He laughed and gave a nod. "Kiba. Do not interrupt me while I take the roll" Kurenai hissed. Kiba rolled his eyes and sat back. Naruto laughed. "That goes for you too, Naruto-kun" she growled. I smirked and leant back. She continued with the few more names, and smiled.

"Good morning everyone" she greeted. The class greeted back, except myself and my boys. All but Naruto and Kiba. Shikamaru yawned instead of greeted. Chouji was too busy eating his everlasting potato chips. Sai was too busy drawing the window or something. Shino was too busy looking at the stray fly that buzzed around. Neji was being Neji and just didn't bother saying anything...

And that leaves me. Just sitting there not bothering to do anything at all!

That's how much I hate school.

While Kurenai was talking, I decided to looked around. Everyone but my boys were listening intently...

"Hm?" I blinked looking at that one person that I forgot all about.

"Thank you, class! You may proceed to your next clas which is... Social Studies, I presume" she asked. "Yep!" Naruto answered. She gave a smiled and dismissed us. Everyone left in an orderly fashion and proceeded to Iruka-sensei's Social Studies class. I bet today's lesson is going to be how The fourth Hokage in Konoha managed to scare away the Fox Colony that were about to wreck havoc in Konohagakure... He always leads our lessons towards that area... Tch, it's so annoying...

"Uchiha-kun... You may leave..." I looked up and saw Kurenai with her hands on her hips. "What?" I asked. She sighed. "It's time for your next class" she remined. I looked around. Everyone was gone. "Whatever" I huffed, and grabbed my bags and got out from my seat. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw that she was following my ever move. I gritted my teeth and turned towards her, glaring. "What the hell are you staring at!?" She jumped a bit. "S-sorry. B-but. Do you know where to go? Your class is in a different roo-

"Whatever, I know where to go" I growled. I walked out of the room and heaved my bag over onto my shoulder.

_____________________xXx

Crap...

Where are they? I don't remember having a blonde chick in my class... I think...

I walked around, looking in every passing classes window... but as soon as I looked in, I'd see lustful eyes looking my way. I sighed, retreating my glances and continued to the next class. I passed four more classrooms, failing to find the class that I had belonged to. I sighed, and walked past the restrooms...

**b a n g !**

"Ah! What the Fuck! Watch where your going, you fag" I growled, looking down towards the figure that bumped into me. "I-I'm s-s-sorry" I arched an eyebrow and looked at that person closely. "Oh... It's you" I grunted. She stood up and dusted herself off, collecting her bag and the books she had dropped. I turned away, not bothering to help, and walked on. "A-ano... U-Uchiha-sa-

"Just get lost!" I growled. She lowered her hand and stepped back a bit. I rolled my eyes and continued walking... When I felt a small grip on my forearm. I turned... and she looked me in the eyes. I would have found it brave of her to be looking at me with such confidence.

"You're going the wrong way, Uchiha-san" she spoke confidently. I brushed her off roughly and stepped back. "Prrts. You're not in my class" She lowered her head and bit her lip. "I-I am... I-I sit in the f-front corner of Kurenai-sensei's class" she replied. I arched an eyebrow. "What's up with the lack of confidence, all of a sudden?" I hissed. She furrowed her eyebrows. "A-ano... G-goumen for my r-rude behaviour" she apologised. I sighed and dug my hands into my pockets. "Whatever, Where's the classroom?" I asked. She turned away and began walking.

"Oi! I'm talking to y-

"I-it's this w-way" she meekly interrupted. I looked around, seeing if anyone was looking my way. I followed her towards our destination.

__________________xXx

"W-we're nearly there" she assured. I sighed. "We've been walking around the school for a while" I hissed. She arched an eyebrow. "I was sure we were in this classroom..." she murmured to herself. "Well, you're surely wrong" I countered. She saddened. "U-um... U-Uchiha s-san... u-um... I-I don't l-like th-the way y-you're t-talking to m...me" I could bearly hear what she was saying.

"What?" I hissed. She jumped back a bit and shook her head. I rolled my eyes and checked the next room. Nope, it's not the classroom. I sighed and turned away from the empty class and sighed. The girl rubbed her arm and looked away.

"U-U-Uchiha-san..." she murmured. I looked at her angrily. "What?" she jumped in fright. She looked at me and bit her lip. I sighed. She fiddled with her two index fingers and bit her lip harder. "A-ano... e-excuse m-me for b-budding i-in your p-p-personal l-life... b-but, I-I realised th-that y-you we-were i-interested i-in b-b-business s-studies... a-and H-Haruno S-Sakura-

I pushed her up against the wall and punched the wall that she rested against. She stared in horror. I glared deeply into her eyes that were trembling. "That... has nothing to do with you" I hissed. She shook beneath my glare... but then suddenly... she had stopped.

I arched an eyebrow and watched as her eyes softened.

"U-Uchiha san... I-I can help you..."

* * *

**a / n :: goodness!! Thank you for your reviews!! xD I'm really shocked that you liked it!! I know it's not all exciting and all, but I hope that when the story develops it will be... hopefully. ANYWHO!! I hoped you like this chapter... even though it didn't make any sense at all, and it was really mean to Hinata, and I'd punch him myself... blah, blah, blah!!**

**Anyway! The moral of this chapter is How Sasuke and Hinata conversate for the first time. Thank you for reading... =D **


	3. t w o

**t w o ::**

_I arched an eyebrow and watched as her eyes softened._

_"U-Uchiha san... I-I can help you..."_

**___allow me to help you...**

I glared deeper into her eyes. She didn't seem to flinch a bit. She was serious... unless...

"Why are you even talking to me?" I asked, angrily. She flinched and looked towards the ground sadly. I rolled my eyes. She's just putting on a pity act...

She shook her head. "I-I just thought... th-that b-because you're a-angry m-most of the time a-and-

"I'M NOT ANGRY!!" She blinked and stared at me. I coughed a little, pulling away from her. "I mean, I'm not angry" I calmly stated. She smiled. I looked at her in digust. "What are you smiling about?" I hissed. Her curved lips turned upside down straight away. I rolled my eyes and began to walk away. I could feel that she was looking at me, and I found it annoying.

"U-Uchiha-san?" she called. I sighed and stopped in my tracks and looked at her. "What is it?" he asked. Hinata fiddled with her index fingers, chewing on her bottom lip yet again. "Out with it woman!!" I growled. She jumped a bit and looked me in the eye. "Th-there is a-a possible chance that y-you can g-get w-with her" she murmured. I heard her perfectly clear. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You just don't get it, do you?" I smirked, shaking my head. She looked at me as if I didn't say anything. She smiled and shook her head. I arched an eyebrow.

Did she just disagree with me?

"Uchiha-san. S-Sakura-san isn't the type of girl to just fall over for you" she mentioned. I arched an eyebrow and sighed. "For the last time, I'm not going to have ANYTHING to do with that pink head..." I hissed, continuing to walk on.

_Later that day..._

"Good one, nerd!" I hissed. The talkative stutter and I sat in an empty class alone and bored. She looked towards the ground sadly. "S-sorry... U-Uchiha-san" she apologised. "This is the last time you two skip my class. Do I make myself clear?" Orochimaru-sensei asked.

"H-Hai, O-Orochimaru-s-sensei" she replied. Orochimaru-sensei looked at her sternly. "I'm very disappointed in you, Miss Hyuuga" he sighed. I looked towards the blue head girl. She hung her head low. "What would your father say if I told him you were wagging a very important class. Even Iruka-sensei is disappointed in you for skipping his class" he stated. She bit her lip and gave a nod. "This will not happen again, OK, Hinata?" he asked. I blinked.

That's right... I had forgotten her name...

"And you, Mr. Uchiha!" he growled. I looked up at him and stared as if I didn't care... which I didn't.

"You've set a horrible example for Miss Hyuuga. She's the top student in this class and you've gotten her into trouble" he growled. I twitched. "What!!? It wasn't me you stu-

"Enough, Sasuke! I don't want to hea-

"N-no, Orochimaru-sensei... It was me that set a bad example." she interupted. I frowned. "See! I told you!" I growled. "Are you only sticking up for him, Hinata?" he asked. Hinata looked him deep in the eyes and shook her head. A way of her telling the truth. "OK... But I have no choice but to keep you back every after school, for the rest of the term. Wagging certain classes is a wreck to your education. I'll let your father know about that. OK?" Orochimaru asked. She hesitated a bit to give a nod... but then finally gave one.

"Good. I'll see you after

"OK. You both may leave for lunch" he dismissed.

Hinata gave a nod and stood. She headed straight for the door and entered the cluttered corridors.

Why did she back me up?

I bet she only wanted me to feel sorry for her...

I picked my bag up and headed for the door.

"Sasuke-kun..." I turned to see a glaring Orochimaru. "What?" I hissed. He turned away and huffed. "You might not know what'll happen... if you're not careful" he warned. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Whatever." he huffed, walking off. Orochimaru smirked and sat at his desk.

"Teenagers" he laughed. I shuddered at that freaky laugh of his...

---

I was straight negative today, so I walked to tthe canteen and decided to look for Naruto... Because I was bored.

As I reached outside the corridors, I saw that... that girl...

"Back off, you bitches!!" Sakura growled. Karin, Tayuya and Kin gritted their teeth and looked at the pink head. "Just get lost, Forehead!! This blind eyes owes me some money!!" Karin growled. I watched as glares and colourful words were exchanged...

Until the unexpected happened...

An echo of that slap erupted in the hallway.

"H-here! J-Just stake the money... I'm sorry, I bumped into you and made you drop your money into the g-gutter!" Hinata apologised. Tayuya gritted her teeth and whacked her away. "Too late for that, Freak!" she growled. Kin pushed her away.

"Ah!" she yelped, colliding against the hard locker. "Leave her alone, you slut!" Sakura growled, tackling Kin down.

I sighed and looked around...

"Get off, Forehead!!" Kin growled, going for the punch... but lucky enough, I stepped in, to halt the fight.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked up and blinked.

"Stop fighting. You all look stupid" I sighed. Tayuya blushed and bit her lip. "G-Goumen... Sasuke-kun" she apologised, getting up from the ground. Karin smiled and turned away flirtatiously. Along with Kin.

I watched as those hoes walked away.

"Hey. You OK?" I looked down towards the pink head and she looked at me. "Uh... yeah. Thanks" she thanked, blushing. I gave a nod and walked on. She stared at me as I walked.

Hinata looked up as I walked near her. She blinked...

"U-Uchiha-sa--

"Shut up. It's your fault for getting into this mess." I hissed. She lowered her head. I rolled my eyes.

"You've got a detention after school. Don't forget"

And with that... I walked off...

**Hinata...**

As cold and as distant he is, will he ever seem to express anything but a negative attitude... wouldn't he?

I got up and hurried towards Sakura and helped her off of the ground. She smiled and hugged me. "Are you OK, Hinata?" I smiled and gave an assured nod. She grinned and gave a nod. "OK, then! I'll see you around, OK?" she smiled. I gave her a nod and watched as she walked off.

---

Just after my last period, I walked over to Orochimaru-sensei's classroom and waited outside until he sent his class out. I sighed and leaned against the wall near the door.

"Oi"

I looked up and saw someone who I did not expect...

* * *

**a/n :: **yahoo!! Third chapter up! Tehee... I'm gonna let you all in on a little secret...

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING!!**

I'm honestly going with the flow as I write . =3 . wow...

Hoped you like it!!

**P . S :: **I know this is going to be partly SasuSaku... and I'm going to have a HELL of a hard time doing that, but PLEASE!! pleeease, don't worry!! THIS IS GOING TO BE... a secret... =D

**_t h a n k . y o u . f o r . r e a d i n g_**


	4. t h r e e

**t h r e e :: Class detention ! unwanted surprise...**

_Just after my last period, I walked over to Orochimaru-sensei's classroom and waited outside until he sent his class out. I sighed and leaned against the wall near the door._

_"Oi"_

_I looked up and saw someone who I did not expect..._

**_P.S :: _**HELL NO!! THIS IS **NOT **A SASUSAKU FANFIC!! NEVER , NEVER , NEVER , NEVER , NEVER , NEVER , NEVER , NEVER , NEVER , NEVER . . . (miss S K I L L S continues...)

**Hinata : **ano... I-I think... you sh-should just skip straight to the s-story... x3 . th-thank y-

**S K I L L S : **Hina-chan... I'm going to torture you in this chapter... kukuku!!

**___allow me to help you... **

**normal POV...**

"A-ano... Sh-Shikamaru-san?" She blinked. The ponytailed male walked towards her and yawned. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. She lowered her head and looked away. "I-I was... waiting until O-Orochimaru-sensei dismissed his class... s-so that I can begin my first detention." She replied. Shikamaru looked at her and was shocked to hear what she had just said. "That's unlike you" he sighed. She gave a nod and saddened. "Why are you on detention?" he asked. She looked at him and blinked, unsure if she should tell him... Would he tell others, and will they think different of her? Will they begin to give her that 'respect' she's been waiting for?? ... Or will they just think she's a wannabe... and the news spreads like wild fire, and they just end up picking on her more often for trying to be 'cool'?

Unlikely that any of them would waste their time on Hyuuga Hinata, the daugter of the most infamous business in the world!

"Um. I-I... was caught wagging" she murmured. Shikamaru was blown away. "You? Hyuuga Hinata" he asked. Hinata lowered her head even lower. "Y-Yes. Me..." she answered. Shikamaru smirked. "That's a first" he stretched his arm out and sighed. Hinata gave a nod and looked away. "I knew about Sasuke too. You took the blame, didn't you?" he asked. Hinata looked at him. "P-pardon?" she asked. Shikamaru looked at her and gave her a lazy look. "You both were actually lost through out the whole two hours of periods. I can't blame you both for missing out... the useless teachers should just tell us where our next class _is_" he sighed. Hinata smiled. "Th-thank you... Shikamaru-san" she thanked. Shikamaru gave her a small, lazy smirk. Hinata sighed. "Well. W-were you here to get something? D-did you forget anything in th-the classroom?" she asked. Shikamaru arched an eyebrow and watched as the class departed from the classroom. He looked back at her and sighed. "Well... I'm here for detention too." he moaned. Hinata's eyes widened. "You too?" she asked. He gave a nod. "Not only me..." he spoke. Hinata looked at him and blinked. "Wh-what do you mea-

"Oi! Shikamaru! Where's chubby!?" Hinata looked up and saw who she didn't expect... well, he usually 'always' get's a detention, but that's not the point.

"N... Naruto-kun..." she whispered to herself.

"Naruto. Chouji has a name. If he heard you call him that, he'll a_ttack you..."_ Hinata looked at him and blinked. What did he say?

"Geez, Shikamaru! you're lazy! you can't even finish your sentences of-

"Naruto..."

Hinata looked behind the blonde and widened her eyes.

"... U-Uchiha-san" she whispered. He was accompanied by Chouji and Kiba. Hinata saddened and looked away. Maybe he's trying to rub what happened earlier today in her face.

Sasuke looked over Naruto's shoulder straight towards Hinata. He looked at her in disgust and rolled his eyes, looking at Naruto. "Sasuke... What's up with you lately? This is the first time you came to detention without growling at me... is there someone on your mind!?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke twitched. "You better watch your mouth, or one day... it'll be gone..." he hissed in a threatening tone. Naruto rolled his eyes. "The real Sasuke never left us..." he sighed shaking his head.

Shikamaru looked at him and sighed. "Why are you here, Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I felt like it" he sighed. Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Whatever... You think you're cool, just because you got let off the hook! Poor Hina-chan has to cover for your ass!!" he growled. Hinata blinked and turned. "N-no... I-It was my fault S-Sasuke missed out on both classes" she interrupted. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "Hina-chan! Why are you sticking up for him!?" he moaned. Hinata lowered her head. "B-But I-I'm telling the t-truth" she replied. Naruto sighed and hung his head in defeat. Sasuke looked away. "Usuratonkachi..." he smirked. Naruto twitched and gave Sasuke the finger.

"Hm? You're all here?" The six of the students turned towards Orochimaru who gave a surprised look. "Yeah... why?" Chouji asked, pulling out another bag of chips. Orochimaru crossed his arms and glared at the six. "You do not have a detention any longer. I've got a special detention for Miss Hyuuga today." he hissed. Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. "Special?" he asked. Orochimaru gave a nod and sighed. "This is her first one" he replied. Shikamaru sighed. "So we don't have any detention's at all?" Kiba asked. Orochimaru gave a nod. He grinned and gave a nod and began walking.

"Sweet!" Naruto exclaimed, running after Kiba. Shikamaru sighed and dug his hands into his pockets and began walking. "I waited for no damn reason... troublesome" he sighed, following Naruto. Chouji just followed Shikamaru. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke who just stood there. "Did you need something, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned. "Hn." and with that, he walked off. Hinata watched as the male's began to disappear. She looked at Orochimaru and bit her lip. "Come through, Hinata" he asked, escorting her into the empty clalssroom. "Wh-where sh-should I sit?" she asked. Orochimaru gave a smile. "Anywhere you'd like" he replied. She gave a polite smile and walked to the front desk at the end of the classroom, near the window.

"Good. Now you may do whatever you like" he spoke as he leant against his varnished desk, looking at her. She looked at him confused. "Sh-shouldn't I be doing line's o-or something?" she asked. Orochimaru smiled and walked up to her. "Here, you can do whatever you'd like" he gave her a snaky smile. She blinked and returned the smile. "I-is it okay if I do some work?" she asked. Orochimaru smirked and placed both palms onto her desk and leant forward. "Of course it is, miss. Hyuuga" he grinned. Hinata felt a little uncomfortable. "U-uhm... d-do y-you have a-anything for me to... to study?" she asked, a little nervous. He grinned and leant in closer. "What would you like to study?" he asked. His voice husky and scary. Hinata backed away a bit and bit her lip. "Um... S-Social S-S-Studies?" she replied. His grin widened as he leaned in a bit closer. "Oh? You want to study that? What about health?" he asked. Her eye's widened as he came closer and closer...

"I guess I feel guilty not getting part of the blame..."

Dark, crimson eyes glared at the Snake like man.

Orochimaru backed away and looked at the boy before him.

Hinata looked at him carelessly and looked back towards her desk. She was humiliated...

"Sasuke-kun..." he smirked and stepped away from Hinata.

Sasuke made his way to the desk next to Hinata and sat in it, and smirked. "I guess you're stuck with two of us..." his smirk turned into a scowl. "Orochimaru..."

* * *

**a/n :: **4th is up . . . and I don't know the moral of this chapter . . . but anyway , at least this fills in for my absence . . . =3 . X .

**KIND REVIEWS PLEASE!!**

Next chapter summary : Now that Sasuke has finally stepped in to help Hinata, will he accept her offer in changing the way he is now? What about Sakura? (die bitch!) NEXT CHAPTER :: Bonding through hate !! . =3 . wow...

Hoped you like it!!

**P . S :: **please !! do not ask me if this is going to be a SASUSAKU because my answer will always be 'NO!!' because I am a loyal fan to SASUHINA and forever shall be!! it's just that this story cannot go on unless it has Sakura in it. (puke) =D

**_t h a n k . y o u . f o r . r e a d i n g_**


	5. f o u r

**A / N :**

Hello everyone!  
It's been a while since I updated this story! :D  
Well, a pathetic excuse, but this stupid computer really hates me!

ALRIGHT! LET'S GET ONTO THE STORY! :D x  
I really hope people are still interested in this story! :D x

* * *

**f o u r : **

Orochimaru gave a sneaky smile and stepped back toward his desk, and seated himself.

"It seems as if you _care _Sasuke-kun." he grinned as he elaborated on the word _'care'. _Sasuke could only give a similar smile that almost matched Orochimaru's, yet laced with a hint of disgust. He looked at Hinata and glared hard. "I was told by your cousin that your father wanted you immediately. He needed to get to work as soon as possible." Sasuke hissed, walking over to her, grabbing her by the wrist. Hinata was surprised by the sudden motion he performed with a blink of an eye.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. Be sure to attend the _full _detention next time." Orochimaru asked, yet, if you were to listen closely enough like Sasuke himself, his words sounded sarcastic. As if it hinted him to be aware. He glared over his shoulder and stared at that piece of trash teacher.

"Oh be sure to be seeing a lot of me... Sensei" he hissed, walking out, slamming the door shut.

Sasuke's grip on Hinata was tight and he kept that grip firm throughout the whole time he made his way out of the school buildings. He turned a corner, only to be reminded that he was gripping onto the petite arm of the Hyuuga. He turned back almost shocked to be pulling on her like that. She winced at the pain when he roughly let her go. She looked at him with a curious questioning look. He twitched at that look, ignoring her and walking off.

"U-Uchiha-san... D-did m-my cousin- Uh, N-Neji nii-sama. Did he r-really ask y-you to send that m-message to m-me?" she asked. A bit of hope laced within those words she spoke. Sasuke gave a blank answer which set her hopes on a low.

"I was told that you were in deep trouble." he hissed. Hinata's heart felt as if it stopped. She looked to her feet, nearly about to pass out if her mind hadn't thought that her heart had stopped beating for her to live her life. She gave a hesitant nod, yet covered her nervous expressions with a serene smile. "Th-thank you... F-for telling m-me" she bowed, turning around and began making her way to her home... But was stopped by a rough tug to her shoulder.

"It's dark." he hissed, walking in front of her. She looked at him with a questioning stare. "U-Uchiha-san...-", "Look, Hyuuga. It's either I walk you home now, or else I leave you here to be raped and possibly killed." he hissed. The mental images flashed in her mind, never making her think twice about his sudden genius offer.

They walked in silence, yet to her it felt as if she needed to say something to lighten up the suffocation of silence. She felt rather awkward walking in the presence of the High school heart throb. She didn't know what to do. She just gave a sigh.

"What was that sigh for." he asked, almost like a demand. She was frightened by his sudden ask. She immediately retreated her glance to her nervously twittering fingertips and chewed her bottom lip. "I, uh... I-I don't usually walk this fast." she muttered, nervously. Just as she was about to pass him, he stopped abruptly. She looked at him in sudden surprise. "You're a terrible liar, Hyuuga" he hissed. She saw the small glimpse of concern in his eyes, but it instantly vanished once he realised that she stared at him long enough to try and read his emotion, making him glare harder at her. Her eyes averted to the ground immediately and blushed. She hadn't stared at someone that long before. He turned back to the path before them both. "You were thinking of ways to come up with a conversation." he read her mind. She silently cursed herself as she held her arms close her to body. "I suggest you don't. It'll just be troublesome." he assured, continuing to walk.

They came to her street's corner. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Hurry up and get inside before you catch a cold or something." he growled, beginning to make his way back to his house. Before he walked off, he was tugged by the arm. He turned back to see her on the ground, bowing at his feet. He arched a brow and stared at her as if she was crazy. (At that moment, she was being crazy at a time like this). "Domo arigatou. Uchiha-san" she muttered. Sasuke glared down at her with annoyance. "What the hell are you doing, Hyuuga-!" before she could answer him, she got up, off of her knees and bowed once again, turning away and ran back to her home. He watched her as she stopped a delicate silver gate that had the street light cascading down to give it a golden glow. He didn't understand this annoying girl, and shook her acknowledgement off, walking back to his home.

**- - x - -**

**Hinata...**

**- - x - -**

I looked up at the Hyuuga Residence gates and held me breath. I didn't know what to expect. I sighed, replaying those words Uchiha-san said to me back at the school gates.

_'I was told that you were in big trouble.'_

I shook my head, rubbing the remaining tears from my eyes. A lot has happened in a day. I didn't know why it all happened so suddenly, but I didn't want to remember this day every again.

My mind then trailed to what happened back in the detention room.

_'Oh? You want to study that? What about heath?'_

I shuddered and closed my eyes, shaking my head. I couldn't believe Orochimaru-sensei would have done that! I really wanted to scream when I couldn't do anything to stop him! I hate myself for not being able to back hand him, or tell him to pi- to pis- to get lost! I hated myself for being weak. For being timid and annoying. For being... Me. I closed my eyes and sighed. I looked to where Uchiha-san and I were standing five minutes ago. But what surprised me most was that he just turned his back on me and began walking. I was surprised that he waited for me to reach my gate. I blinked twice to see if I was just imagining things, but I wasn't.

I smiled.

_'If you hadn't come, I would've only dishonored myself even more...'_

**- - x - -**

**Sasuke...**

**- - x - -**

All this in a single day.

What am I supposed to do? Now that stupid Hyuuga girl is in crap because of me not taking part of the damn blame.

Luckily I walked in when I needed to.

I sighed, shaking my head, sitting on my bed. I knew this was going to cause a lot of commotion at school if anyone found out. Orochimaru is a very respected sensei, and Hyuuga is just a nerd who is totally invisible. No one would've believed her if she told her side of the story. Sighing once again, I fell onto my back looking up at the empty ceiling.

"What the hell am I thinking so hard about!" I growled at myself, glaring at the bare sheer of white above me. I turned onto my side.

I've never thought so much about someone so irrelevant.

_'Consider yourself lucky, Hyuuga. Don't you ever think this will last'_

* * *

**A/N :**

Yes, this is short, I'm sorry. I've completely left Sakura out of this chapter, yet I have figured out the PERFECT role for her character in this story. Yes, it will have _hints_ of SasuSaku within this fanfiction, but this is most definitely a **SasuHina**! Even though I've said that so many times.

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I am so happy to be up and writing again! :D x

**r e v i e w **when you can`! :D x

**miss**S K I L L S  
over & out`! x o x o


End file.
